Forever Fornever
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: A final goodbye.


**A/N: I haven't written anything exclusively Yu Yu Hakusho in a while and I just purchased the last manga volume and box set needed to complete my Yu Yu Hakusho series in both medias. I don't know why but the manga ending always make me cry while the anime makes me feel happy and safe. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Forever Fornever**

In a room a window is open. The breeze drifts in, moving curtains from its path. A curious ray of sunshine follows after, tiptoeing through the curtains. Its light brightens the room highlighting a card table pressed against the window. The sunlight passed over the partially complete model ship, box and glue bottle before ducking under the table. It cannot see the bookshelf filed with magazines and textbooks that will probably never be read. A small red light glows in the darkness but the sunlight cannot reach it to play.

The wind that had gone exploring returns to help its friend. It moves the curtain a bit more, causing the fabric to dance and the sunlight room to move. The light drifts over the box-like TV on the book shelf and the game console with the small red light before drifting back to its place around the table and model ship.

The wind continues to explore and finds a loose piece of paper on the top shelf. It nudges it gently and without meaning to, knocks the paper from its place. The paper drifts to the floor and towards the table where the sunlight is sitting. It lands on the floor and the wind nudges it again. The sunlight stares curiously at the paper and the four human-looking characters depicted.

One, a short boy looking to the side, away from the viewer. His hair like a flame, he stands a little away from the other three. He seems to be trying to hide in the left corner. In the opposite corner, a boy with long hair stands with his arms loosely crossed. He looks into the camera with a sweet smile across his lips, unworried about the boy behind him and the boy on his right. The boy in the back is the tallest and he stands with a confident grin looking into the camera. His left hand raised in the thumbs up position. There is a bandage on his arm that is barely hidden by the last boy. This boy also has his arms crossed and he stands looking at a spot over the shoulder of the viewer. A content smile on his face as if he had found his place in the world and friends by his side.

The wind continues to nudge the photo while the sun continues to study it.

Footsteps come from behind the door and light creeps in from underneath. The wind hastily leaves the photo on the ground and rushes through the window leaving the sunlight to dance around the curtain once more.

The door opens. A man steps through as the wind returns for one last try at the photo. It jumps through the man's black hair and around his clothing as it goes to explore the rest of the house.

The sunlight draws the man's brown eyes to the photo and he steps forward. He kneels and reaches for the photo the wind had nudged.

"Hard to believe that was us," the man says as the wind returns to tussle his hair once more. "Makes me almost want to gel my hair again."

With the sun watching, the man smiled the same self-satisfied and content smile from the photo. He stands, photo in hand and starts to move to place it on the table. He pauses just as he is about to place it on the table. So many memories pass through his head.

Being a punk looking for trouble. Getting hit by that car. Helping him with his desk. Seeing her in that fire. Coming back to life. Meeting him at the hospital. Saving her from him. Getting trained by the hag. Going to the island. Coming home a champion. Getting kidnapped. Meting the last year's model. Going to Demon World. Coming home a demon. Going back to make things right. Coming home to find the right things and now… what?

On the first floor, a voice shouts up the stairs. "Are you read yet?"

"Give me a second."

He places the photo in his pocket and walks to the bookshelf. On the top shelf, outside the view of the sunlight and unmoved by the wind, are bottles. He picks up one and unscrews the top. Turning it upside down, he lets some of the substance inside fall onto his hand. He then rights the bottle and replaces it on the shelf. Running his hands through his hair, he doesn't bother to check how it looks. He re-screws the top on the bottle and turns to leave.

He doesn't know what was next just as the wind never knew where it would fly next. But like the sun, he knew he would keep going and seeing new things and now…

The door closes behind him as he leaves the room, unaware of the photo that fell from his pocket. The wind returns again to nudge it into the sunlight. This time, no boys appear on the paper. Instead there are words.

"Never Forget What Matters."

**A/N: This story has been in the works for a while as shown by the above author's note. I always feel a weird pain when I see the final two pages of the manga where we see a room (presumably Yusuke's) and then a photo. I know I'm not done writing YYH (especially becauses of FCPD) but it just felt like I needed to write this. Part of me wants to end this with a joke but I don't really think I can. So I'll leave it here.**

**-D101**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.


End file.
